callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
115 (song)
For the element the song refers to, see Element 115. bOcXB_Kj0BE 115 is the death song for Der Riese, a song performed by Elena Siegman for the Call of Duty: Black Ops Nazi Zombie map, Kino der Toten. It was written by Kevin Sherwood. It is played after the player "uses" three meteor fragments scattered around the level. The first one is found in the starting room on the first floor next to the right staircase in a corner. It is sitting on a stand with a glass case over it. The second one is in the room between the alley and the theater, it's on shelf on a book case, with letters on it. The last one is in the dressing room near the MP5K and a window. It's sitting on the same type of stand as the first, but its glass case has fallen off. Lyrics Bold represents the screamed lyrics, while italics represent the calmer lyrics. No one can see me and I've lost all feeling and I know I won't die alone. I'll stop you from breathing and all your deceiving and this house is not my home. No More forgiveness No and the reason is I know I won't die alone. I have returned And everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold onto their life When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5 You stand for nothing and overlooked something I'll bring you down all on my own. I'm the end I can taste it I'll justify hatred I am the chosen one '' ''left hand of all that's sacred. No More forgiveness No I'll bring you death and pestilence I'll bring you down on my own I have returned And everything dies Look to the skies To see the end of all creation again See with your eyes my army of flies When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5 I've lost all form and unity Where has my life gone I'll bring you doom that you can see and bring you down to see you bleed. and everyone dies and everyone lies They're waiting for the second coming again Everyone tries to hold on to their life When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5 And everything dies look to the skies To see the end of all creation again See with your eyes my army of flies When no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5 and nobody cries when everyone dies '' ''and no one's alive Bring me 1-1-5 Trivia *The title "115" and the words "Bring me 1-1-5" are references to element 115, or Ununpentium from the Call of Duty: World at War zombies maps Der Riese, Shi No Numa, and Kino der Toten. *This song may be sung from the persective of a zombie due to the lyrics saying "Bring me 1-1-5" and the dead need Element 115 (Ununpentium) to become zombies. *This song may also be sung from the persepctive of Samantha Maxis due to the lyrics "I've lost all form and unity". This may be true because of the idea that when her and her father were teleported by Edward Richtofen in order to kill them, she became undead, could not control her actions, and was nothing but a shadow because she "lost all form and unity". *It is possible the Ludvig Maxis sings part of this song since he needed a lot of 115 to create the Wonder Weapons, Hellhounds, Teleporter and Zombies *It is possible 'Peter' or Peter's freind is mentioned in this song with the part of the lyrics which say 'I am the chosen one left hand of all that's sacred. ' This is a possible refrence to the hanging man in Shi No Numa . Category:Nazi Zombies Musical Easter Eggs Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Music